Phoenix Stars
by InkHeartWriter
Summary: Phoenix has been at the Stella for a month now, and her stepfather begins to search for her. Will he find her, and what will happen if he does, and what will happen when Prop begins to question his own feelings for Scip?
1. Just Call me Phoenix

-1Chapter One: Just…… call me Phoenix

The Venice air was crisp and cool as the night blew in, scattering Scipio's brown unruly hair into eyes; in through the holes in his mask. The Thief Lord was out on was out on one of his moonlight expeditions, scouring the many backstreets and alleyways for an easy pocket to pick. He was just wondering whether he shouldn't just call it a night when he heard hurried footsteps below him. From his perch on one of the many close-set rooftops in the heart of the city, he could see the small, frightened figure of a girl, her thin shadow racing along the walls of the narrow alleyway. Scipio barely hesitated then, after a moment, alighted onto the next rooftop, following the sounds of her labored breathing.

She had obviously been running for a long time, and it wasn't long before she collapsed, panting on the cobblestones. Once she had caught her breath, she wrapped her arms around her knees, which were pulled up tight to her chest, hung her head, and began to cry, long hard sobs that sounded as if her heart was being torn to pieces. She looked up suddenly when Scipio's dark shadow crossed her back form above.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you hurt me enough?" her voice was brazen, but with unmistakable tremors of grief and fear.

"It's all right. What are you doing out so late? Surely it's past your curfew?" The Thief Lord's voice was calm, almost soothing, like a trainer with a spooked animal. "Are you lost?" She lifted her head, long read hair falling like curtains in front of puffy hazel eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." she said hoarsely.

"Then I can get you home."

"No!" She made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. "No, home is the last place I want to go." Scipio nodded. He knew that feeling well enough.

"All right," said The Thief Lord in a very business like tone, "Then you'd better come with me."

"What?" she sounded afraid, but she took the hand the strange boy offered her all the same, and allowed him to pull her up.

She stood gracefully, stopping to examine the mysterious boy that was apparently helping her. Scipio's stomach filled with butterflies under her gaze. He went to look down at shoes, kicking the stones; trying to break eye contact, and realized that he was still grasping her hand. He dropped it quickly, clearing his throat as he did so.

" W-What's your name?" he asked, coughing

" Just ……. call me Phoenix." She responded apprehensively.

"OK….. Phoenix. Follow me." He had walked several paces before he heard her following with quick, tentative steps. She got a little closer.

"Err, where…..where are we going?" she whispered.

"To my _Star Lair_. Come on."

They walked in silence for some time, Scipio looking back every so often to make sure Phoenix hadn't gotten lost in the winding labyrinth that was Venice. Eventually they came up on and a seemingly abandoned movie theatre, just of the main road. The front doors had been blocked off by brown paper in their filthy glass windows, and the walls were covered with graffiti. The sayings written on the surrounding walls ranged everything from 'Live long and **Prosper**' to cuss words and couples' names in hearts. The neon letters on the marquee had been taken down or fallen, all except an E, which was hanging by only an electrical chord. They stopped outside a small side door. Scipio rang a bell mounted beside it, and knocked twice. A rat scurried past their feet, right over the toe of the Thief Lord's dark blue Converse high-tops. Maria jumped and grabbed Scipio's hand.

"It's all right. You can stay with us, instead of sleeping out here with the rats." She let go his hand. "I'm Scipio, by the way. Also known as the Thief Lord, Greatest thief in Venice." He drew himself up to his full height, and said the title proudly. Someone inside turned on a light, and by it, Scipio could see Phoenix more clearly.

She had beautiful hair, deep red like a sunset on the canals, the very tips as yellow as the sun, curling like waves past slender shoulders. The colors almost made it look like her head was on fire. She obviously had plenty of money, and maybe a small rebellious streak. Now the Thief Lord could see where she could acquire such an interesting nick-name. She was short, maybe an inch or two shorter than Scipio, and very thin. "_She looks like she could do with a few decent meals." _Scipio thought. Her eyes were a deep, vibrant green, with great flecks of gold floating inside them. They were covered in dark, clock-spring lashes, and outlined by thin brown brows. Her pupils were alert, surveying her new surroundings. She was wearing a pair of stretched out, too long jeans, probably hand-me-downs, that had rips straight up the hems, all the way to the back of her knees; a long, tight white tee-shirt that was covered in stains and tears, and a pair of blue and white checked Vans tennis shoes with a big splotch of grey paint in the center of one. She looked up at Scipio. "Wow_, she has extremely foreign eyes, I doubt if she's from Venice.….." _The door opened, breaking into his thoughts.

"Hey Scip! Where have you been? You said you'd be back an hour a……" his voice trailed off as he noticed the girl standing silently in Scipio's shadow. "Wait, who's **that**?"

"This is Phoenix, Prosper. She'll be staying here for a little while, ok?"

"Fine by me." The other boy answered, "Just be glad Hornet's gone, because I don't think _she'd_ be too happy about it. I think she rather enjoyed being the only girl in a movie theater full of boys. But she's tucked up safe and sound at Ida's, so for now," he looked at Phoenix, "Welcome home, Phoenix." Prosper stood a side to let the Thief Lord enter, and Phoenix, after a moments hesitation, followed.


	2. Maybe

Chapter Two: Maybe

The theatre was beautiful. As Phoenix walked in Scipio heard her gasp. There were rows of seats on the ground floor, but looking up, Phoenix could see that there were at least 4 other levels, full of luxury lounges and private boxes. These also appeared to be were the boys slept. There were beds and cots, some surrounded by stuffed animals, one by books, and another by electronics and tools. Up in front, there was a massive, deep blue velvet curtain coved in huge gold stars. There were kittens winding their way around the seats, and clothes all over the floor. A small cook top was wedged unwisely in a corner, next to a mini refrigerator, a wooden plank lay on the floor covered in last night's dinner dishes. Scipio cleared his throat.

" I.. uh.. We _would_ offer you some clean clothes, but since Hornet started living with Ida, we don't really have any lying around.''

"That's all right. These are my favorite jeans anyway." Phoenix said distractedly, still gazing around her. " Wow.''

" Well, I don't really know where you'd prefer to sleep, but the whole theatre's open to you." The boy called Prosper said. " Except for Scip's room, of course. That's that one over by the camera center." he pointed to the back of the theatre. " I'll leave some blankets on the chair for you, so when you decide, you can make your bed up there. "

Three other boys came down one of the staircases leading up stairs. One, who couldn't be any older than seven, came running up and grabbed Scipio around the middle.

" Scip! Your back!! Guess what? One of my cats had kittens! Come and see!" He pulled the Thief Lord's hand, dragging him over to a meowing basket.

" Just a minute Bo. I want to introduce you to someone." he led the little boy back over to Phoenix. " Bo, Phoenix. Phoenix, Bo. He's Prosper's little brother." Beau looked at the girl with his head cocked.

"Hello."

" And this is Riccio," Scipio pointed to boy with spiked hair like a porcupine, who waved. " And that's Mosca." He indicated a tall black boy, who gave her a nautical salute. " If you need anything, they should be able to get it for you." the others left and retuned to whatever they had been doing before, and when he was sure all their backs were turned, Scipio leaned in close, so that his lips almost brushed her ear as he whispered, " And if you ever want to talk about….. _something_, just come find me." He laid a comforting hand on Phoenix's shoulder, turned on his heel, and swept up the stairs, closing the door of his room swiftly behind him.

Prosper saw Scipio whisper something to Phoenix before he walked up the stairs to put Beau to bed. He couldn't explain why, but it caused a small pick of jealousy in the back of his mind. He tried pushing it away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help seeing himself whisper in the girl's ear. But prosper had also seen something else. Scipio was nervous. He had the same look in his dark eyes that Prosper had seen right before he would make a decision he didn't really want make. But the most Prosper would every do about would be just sit back and watch. And if you don't try, you can't win.

_Maybe…..just maybe, this time will be different._

Phoenix was lying on a quilt up on the highest level of the theatre. Prosper has insisted that she put on dry, clean clothes, since she had been out in the winter rain, so she was wearing one of his worn flannel shirts, that was never the less keeping her warm. Her damp jeans, however, were still clinging to her skin, making her shiver. She was exhausted, and her body was crying out for sleep, but no matter how tired she was, her mind would no let her sleep. What was she doing? She had run away from home, and been inducted into this gang of runaways and thieves.

Phoenix sighed. At least they were nice to her, which was a big improvement. They were letting her stay with them, and she wasn't sleeping outside. Oh well. Anything was better than home.

Another thing weighing on her mind was Scipio. He was cute, and he had that mysterious air about him that was hard to resist. And he certainly seemed decent enough. Phoenix thought about his offer to talk, and maybe excepting it. But she had only known the boy for a few hours, and it was a pretty strong story, one that she didn't really relish the idea of sharing with a stranger. But she couldn't help but think, " _If I do go to talk to him, then it would be just us."_ She knew it shouldn't, but the idea of it made her stomach flutter. As she had come up the stairs, Phoenix had still felt the warmth of Scipio's breath on the side of her face, and hear the rustle of his words in her ears like a fire that was slowly spreading over her body, igniting a dormant flame in her heart. No, she wasn't even going to think about anything like that. Every time this happened and she got her hopes up, something horrible would happen. But this feeling was different, deeper.

_" Maybe... this time it could work."_


	3. I Promise

Chapter Three: I Promise

Scipio hurried up the stairs, and quickly shut his door behind him. What was he thinking? Why on _earth_ had he said that to her? He ran his fingers through his hair. Phoenix _couldn't _like him. And why would she?

He sat down on his bed and pulled off his high-tops. He really shouldn't have said that. She wouldn't want to talk to him and certainly not about something so obviously painful and personal. Scip sighed and lay down. '_Oh well. You never know.'_

Someone knocked, very gently, barley perceptibly on the door. Scipio sat up as quickly as if someone had just poured ice-water over his head. He crossed to the door and opened it hesitantly.

" Phoenix?" She was standing there, shivering, in Prosper's favorite shirt. She seemed embarrassed, and was nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

" I-I couldn't sleep." Phoenix whispered awkwardly. "I uh…. I was umm…. What- what you said, earlier….err…." She paused and took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Here, sit down." he gestured at the end of the bed, and sat down himself. His heart was racing. She sat down hesitantly. "So, what's up?"

"Well, its just….. You're not gonna make me go home are you?? Because there's no way I'm going back there." Phoenix looked at Scip so brokenheartedly that he almost had to look away.

"No, no of course not. Y-you can stay here as long as you like." he said. "But, if-if you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

"It's alright." she looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"When I was six my father died of a heart condition. My mother was in depression for years. But when I was twelve she met Armande, and she was convinced that he could make everything better. So she married him, after barley getting to know him. A mistake as it happened. You see, he was a horrible alcoholic with a fiery temper. He would come drunk at 1:00 AM and yell and scream at anyone who got in his way. Which was usually my mom and I." she sniffed, wiping her nose on Prosper's sleeve. "Every so often he would get really bad, and resort to physical abuse when his mind couldn't formulate anything to yell about. But when he was gone, my mom and I would go up to my room, and she would tell me one of my favourite stories, all about faerys and elves battling with the tree people, with the help of the good hearted badgers and sparrows. When the story was over she would always say, '_Wouldn't it be wonderful, _Mon Cherie, _if all the trees had voices, and troubles could be cast off, like a leaf into the stream?'' _Phoenix sighed, and wiped her eyes. Her voiced had cracked at the bit of French.

"Then one day he randomly announced that we were moving to Venice for his business. We had a lovely house in South France, which was in the middle of our vineyard. So, when we moved here, all the stone and water of Italy was extremely hard to get used to. T-two years after we moved, my m-mom was standing the bridge behind our house, when Armande came up behind her. He…he knew she c-couldn't swim, but he p-pushed her in anyway." Tears were running down her cheeks now, splashing onto her jeans. Scipio wanted to do something, but couldn't think what could make this any better. "I don't think he realized that he had k-killed her. He just walked home, as if n-nothing had happened; as if he had done n-nothing wrong at all; and laughing quietly to himself.

"I was forced to live with him for a year after that. He had started work on adoption papers right after the wedding, and he had people over at the house all the time, finishing up the legal stuff. I couldn't just leave when their were all those people around. But one night he almost went too far. I had come home late from a walk, just to get out of the house, and he a-accused me reporting him to police, which hadn't but s-should have done years ago. The minute he

s-stopped yelling he h-hit me the bottle of ale he had in his hand. I can only guess that it k-knocked me out, because I woke up later and he was upstairs. I

t-took my chance and ran, but then I heard footsteps behind me. I d-don't know how could f-follow me that long, yelling through his panting. I suppose he realized he c-couldn't catch me, and gave up. A-and then I -I ran into you." she finished. Phoenix poked a finger idly through a hole in her borrowed shirt.

She sniffed again, and slowly, looked up at Scip. "Please don't make me go back!" she sobbed "He s-said he'd k-kill me too if I c-came back." Tears streamed from her eyes, and fell into her hair.

Before he had time to think too much about it, Scipio put his arms around her and pulled her close. He held her tight, as if he could shield her from her memories. Phoenix leaned against him, and put her head on his chest. He laid he head on hers, finger slowly running through her hair.

"It's alright." he said softly. "You're here now, and I would never make you go back. I promise." She put her arms around him, still crying. "Shhh… I promise."

And so they sat, just like that, no one saying a word. Phoenix gradually stopped crying, comforted by Scipio's comforting touch and the warmth of his arms. Scip was trying to calm his own heart, which had been racing since she had finished her story.

"Well," Phoenix said finally. " I guess I'd better go back to bed now. She gently disentangled herself from Scipio. They stood up, neither one knowing what to say. " I…I uh… Good night." The girl stuttered. "And err… thank you. For everything." Scipio walked her to his door.

"Anytime." he said. Then he suddenly leaned over, grabbed her in a one armed hug, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly at him, surprise and happiness in her eyes. She turned to leave. "_Buonanotte_." he whispered in Italian, before quietly closing the door behind her.

When Phoenix reached her bed, she was so tired she could hardly stay awake. She could still feel a slight pressure on her cheek, and the last words she heard going around in her head before she drifting off into the first peaceful sleep she had had in years were, ' _Buonanotte.' _and _'I promise'._


	4. Oh Dear

Chapter Four: Oh Dear

Lunch the next day was an interesting affair. Phoenix had slept until eleven, and came downstairs to find the others eating. She took the seat across from Scip, who said, "Good Morning." and winked at her. Phoenix smiled. Prosper watched this exchange nervously, and decided to intervene.

"So, Phoenix, did you sleep alright? It got pretty cold last night."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I had a little trouble getting to sleep, at first…" she glanced at Scipio, smiling slightly, "but I fell asleep eventually. The shirt was really warm. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Don't mention it." Prosper replied.

"I have some 'work' to do today," Scip spoke up, "with Riccio and Mosca. They left this morning for a little 'reconnaissance'. We should be back around 12:00 tonight, ok?" he chanced a look at Phoenix, and then blushed very slightly. She was gazing at him out of the corners of her eyes, her resting delicately in one hand. Prosper was suspicious now. Scipio didn't blush.

"Yeah, that's fine. Huh, I wonder where Bo is. I'd better go find him. See ya' Scip." Prosper stood and crossed to the stairs. Scip and Phoenix also got up, and each could tell that the other was still thinking about last night.

"Well, I'd better go meet the others. I'll be back later." He put on his coat, took a step, and turned back. "Don't wait up for me." He brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand, and hurried out.

Phoenix spent most of the day meandering around the theater, exploring all the closets and cupboards, and wandering her way into the ornate entrance hall. There were all sorts of random bits and pieces of junk lying around. Probably stuff the boys had gotten off street corners or fished out of the canal.

Eventually she made her way back down to the many flights of stairs. She heard Bo playing with his kittens behind the curtain, and saw Prosper coming towards her on the last stair case.

"Hey, there you are Phoenix. Where have you been?" He leaned against the banister, nonchalantly blocking her way.

"Oh, just wondering really. Nothing exciting." Phoenix said. Prosper had a tone in his voice that was making her uneasy.

"Interesting." he took a step closer. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well last night. For future reference, you can always come wake me up. I'm a very light sleeper."

"Oh, uh, Thanks." He took another step. Phoenix moved back but Prosper kept moving. He was only a few inches away now.

"Prop!" Bo's voice came from behind the curtain. "Prop! Come here!"

Prosper took a final step towards Phoenix, who was now leaning back against the wall, put a hand on her shoulder, pulled her even closer and kissed her on the lips. Phoenix pulled away, and Prosper let go. He walked across the room, looked back at her smiling, and disappeared behind the curtain.

Phoenix turned and ran. Ran back up all the stairs to her quilt on the highest floor. She couldn't quite register what had happened, but when she did, she felt her stomach churn and her head begin to ache. "_Oh dear." _ She care what had Scip had said, she was going to up when he got back.

Scipio snuck through the theater that night, hoping not to wake anyone up. They hadn't gotten back until 1:00; since their 'job' had taken more time then he had guessed. When he reached his room, he noticed that his door was open. _"Odd. " _He thought. _"I know I closed it when I left." _He walked in hesitantly.

Phoenix was lying; sound asleep, on the bed. Scipio walked over. A few stray stands of red hair had fallen in front of her eyes, so he brushed them away. She mumbled something in her sleep.

"Phoenix," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Phoenix, wake up." She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Scipio!" she said, sitting up.

"Yeah. What are you doing in here?" he asked curiously.

"Waiting for you, of course."

Scip looked at her like a teacher would at a naughty child. "Didn't I say not to…?"

"Yes, I know." she interjected. "But I had to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, when you were gone today," she began, uncertainly, "umm, Prosper sort of… tried to kiss me. Well, he _did _kiss me."

"He did what?!" Scipio couldn't believe what he had heard.

"He kinda cornered me on the stairs." Phoenix looked at him. "And just sort of grabbed me, and kissed me on the lips." Scipio was silent for a moment, processing. That didn't sound at all like Prosper. What had come over his friend?

"What did you do?" he asked finally. "You didn't, I mean, you didn't, _enjoy it_, did you?"

"No! Of course not! I just pulled away; he went off to go play with Bo. But no, I didn't… _enjoy it_." she looked at Scipio, and suddenly she looked nervous. "And, I-I didn't, you know, because, well… I… what- what I mean is…" Scipio cut her off.

"I love you too, Phoenix." he said. She grinned at him.

"I love you, Scip."

Scipio leaned in and kissed her. Hard. This time she didn't pull away, but leaned into him, putting an arm around his neck. He put his around her waist and playfully nipped her lip. She opened her mouth under his, closed her eyes, and let him breathe the air out her throat. She ran her other hand through his curls and sighed. He groaned and began feeling her mouth with his tongue. She returned it, shivering.

After a while, Scipio broke their connection. Phoenix took a deep breath, and Scipio lay down on his back, eyes closed, and sighed. He opened his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow, extending a hand to Phoenix. She took, and let him pull her down beside him. He kissed her again.


	5. Hard Feelings

Chapter Five: Hard Feelings

Prosper woke up to the sound of Riccio and Mosca talking downstairs. Judging by the fact that they still hadn't turned on the lights, it was still pretty early. He got up, stretching, and wondered what Phoenix had thought of his little kiss yesterday.

On his way downstairs, he noticed that he hadn't seen Phoenix yet, and that, oddly, Scipio's door was open slightly. He walked over and soundless pushed on the door.

The room was dark and quiet, but for slow breathing. **Two** people's slow breathing. Prosper looked over at the bed with dread in his stomach. _" Oh no." _And he was right.

Phoenix and Scipio were both lying there, sound asleep, facing him, Scip's arm over Phoenix. She was smiling in her sleep, completely unaware she was being watched. Scipio sighed and moved closer to her, not waking up. They both had the most peaceful looks on their faces, as though they were having the very best dreams. Phoenix shifted a bit as Scipio breathed in her ear, but still did not wake up.

Prosper couldn't believe it. Obviously he had not acted soon enough, yet again, and lost all his chances. Well, at least he had something on them now. He had seen them. And he would make sure everyone else knew. He walked back to door, looked back one last time, grimaced, and closed the door.

When Phoenix woke up the next day, she almost couldn't remember where she was. Then she felt Scipio's arm on her waist, and remembered. She was in Scip's room. She lay there a little longer, savoring the carelessness she felt. Then looked at the clock on the wall. 11:57. She sighed and rolled over, facing Scipio.

" Scip!" she whispered. " Scipio!" he groaned and mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up. " Scipio!!"

" Hmm?" He still didn't open his eyes. Phoenix laughed. He was smiling.

" Wake up! It's almost noon." She kissed him, and he finally opened his eyes.

" So?" he said, sleepily.

" So, you have to get up. Come on." She sat up, his arm sliding off her limply. Phoenix swung her legs over the edge of the bed, yawning. She stood up, and opened the curtains on the room's one small window. Scipio moaned and rolled over, away from the light. " Oh, get up!" she laughed, throwing his shirt at him.

" Hmm, Phoenix." he rolled over groggily. " Go on. Come back to bed."

" No, come on! Get up." she pulled her shirt on. " The other's are probably getting suspicious." He groaned again, and Phoenix threw his jeans at him too.

" All right, all right. I'm coming." He sighed and pulled on his shirt. Phoenix was already dressed, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. Scipio finished getting his clothes on and the left together, heading down to the manifold, where they could hear the others talking.

" Well, good morning you two." Prosper said from the table. " You sleep alright Phoenix?"

" Yeah, great."

" Good, Good. Scip, you got back pretty late. Job go ok?"

" Yeah, Fine." Scipio answered suspiciously. You'd almost think that Prosper knew something.

"So….. We heard you two had a uh, _cozy, _ night last night." Riccio said, grinning.

" I.. you.. What?" Phoenix stammered. Scipio looked at Prosper.

" Yes, _ what, _Prosper?" Scipio looked at him, frowning.

"Oh, nothing. I just may have happened to walk in on you two last night. No big deal." Prosper's smug look was horrible.

" O, well you may have just tried to kiss her yesterday." Scip looked almost murderous. Prosper's confidence seemed to drop a notch.

" Yes, well, I-I was only trying to…"

" Oh shut up, Prop! We all know exactly what you were trying to do."

" Guys! Knock it off!" Phoenix cried. " I'm sorry Prosper, but I don't love you. Scip, you know I do. So can we please not argue!!!??"

" Fine. But Prosper, Back Off."

" All right, sure, fine." he looked almost ashamed. " And, no hard feelings?"

Scipio smiled. "No hard feelings." he sat down at the table with Phoenix, and put his arm around her. _ No hard feelings._


	6. Aurelie

Chapter Six: Aurelie

Of course, there's no such thing as ' no hard feelings.' It was true that Scipio help his temper and Prosper kept his feelings to himself, but there was a certain cold curtsey in the way they addressed each other. Phoenix was fairly quiet over the next week or so as well. She was thinking about a dream she had had, in which Armande had showed up at the Stella, murdering Scipio and herself their sleep. She knew it was nothing more that a night mare, but she couldn't help but think of the possibility that it could be something more. Several time, alone together in Scip's room, she had tries to tell him about her dreams, but she couldn't stand to see the anxious look on the Thief Lord's face. Well, as long as she was here, Phoenix was safe. She made the decision not to tell him. For now. Anyways, Scipio had been gone for two days, off on a job in the northern edge of Venice. But he would be home tonight. Phoenix smiled. She couldn't wait to see him.

Scipio got back at 3:00 AM that morning. A client up north had needed a rather valuable book " recovered" for him. Scipio crept, cat like, up the stairs of the silent theater to his room. He had something that he _had_ to tell Phoenix. AS he had expected, she was waiting for him. Apparently she had taken up sleeping his room during his absence.

" SCIP!" she yelled with delight when she saw him, " You've been away for _days_!" He strode quickly across the room to kiss her.

" So, have you been sleeping in my bed while I've been gone?" He smirked. But then he remembered what he had been about to say, and his expression changed as he sat down.

" Scip? What's wrong?" Phoenix was slowly unbuttoning Scip's black trench coat; untying his mask. Scipio sighed. He had to tell her.

" Someone's been putting up posters," he began. " they've got your picture on them. ' _Aurelie Armande' " _ Phoenix pulled her shaking hands out of Scipio's hair.

" He… He's looking for me?" she whispered. Scipio grabbed her hand.

" Yes, but don't worry." he said comfortingly. " Your perfectly safe here." he put his arms around her. " No one will find you here."

Prosper was sitting on his bed, thinking. What had come over him? What about Phoenix had brought out that completely different side of him? He felt horrible for being so jealous of Scipio. Scip was his best friend, and now Prosper was arguing with him over a girl. A beautiful girl who was obviously madly in love with Scipio. He heard a bedspring creak from the direction of Scip's room. Prosper chuckled sadly. Wonder what he was doing? Prop sighed. There was just something about Phoenix that seemed to push away all his inhibitions. Well, whatever it was, Prosper promised himself he wouldn't let it control him again. He couldn't have Phoenix, and she didn't want him anyways.

Prosper lay down next to Bo, trying to ignore the quiet noises coming from Scip's room. A rather frightening though occurred to him. Was he really jealous of Scipio for having Phoenix? Or was he actually jealous of Phoenix for having Scip? Prosper put the thought out of his head, but he couldn't help but think that, deep down, maybe it was true.

Scipio hadn't seen Phoenix cry since the night she had told him about her mother's death, and even then she had seemed to hold herself back. Now, with the knowledge that her stepfather was searching for her, it took Scipio hours to console her. He simply sat on the bed with her in his arms, stroking her hair and speaking quietly too her. Slowly, the crying decreased and they both fell asleep, but they would wake up a few hours later to Phoenix's small scream as her nightmare returned. Scipio just put an arm around her and told her to go back to sleep, and she did so reluctantly. Even several days after, Phoenix refused to sleep on her own quilt, so every night, Scipio would lay next to her, whispering promises and reassurances in her ear until they both fell asleep.


End file.
